kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ava
"So this mission doesn't turn to epic fail because you only know one language." ''-Ava, telling Nigel why she kissed him.'' Avalagrogaline Ragasquirina (or Ava for short) is an alien girl who hails from Planet Glomour. She is Numbuh 10,000 of the GKND. She was recruited into GKND 40 years ago when she was 10, but was kept at her age using Jirachi's magic, just like every other GKND operative. She learns the languages of others by making out with them, which lets them know the languages of others she kissed. Stories In Operation: GALACSIA, she was Nigel's first partner, who stuck by him on his whole adventure (excluding Nightmare Land, in which he went alone). During their adventure on Planet Kateenia, she met and fell in love with a tiny alien named Kweeb, who fell in love as well. Before leaving to go on missions, she always has to run off and do something, confusing her teammates. Later in the story, it was revealed that she was a spy for the Almighty Tallest, who told her they would release her planet from their rule if she spied for them, only to find out they tricked her. She was thankfully forgiven by her teammates shortly before beating the Tallest. After the dethrone of Dimentia, Supreme GKND Leader, along with her death, the Star Spirits cast a spell on her, as well as every other operative, allowing them to age like normal again. In Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, Ava was one of the many participants from Gamewizard2008's universe, who didn't have many dares considering being an OC. She defeated Nagini in the Bonus Showdown at the end of the session using the Gryffindor Sword. She was also Monty's first partner in Monty's Galactic Days, who she had to kiss in order to learn his language and vice versa. During their attack on Planet Irk, Ava discovered Red and Purple's new plan of Operation Impending Doom, which they tested on her planet. This was when she got her job as their spy, proving her worth by erasing Knab's memories of all the events. After Monty was "killed" by Dimentia, Ava was ordered by her leader to forget all events relating to Monty Uno, which explains why she had to kiss Nigel, so he wouldn't question why she already knew his language. Ava and Kweeb raced with each other in The Great Galactic Race, using Ava's Heart Star. Ava's first OC story was Really Big Hat's "A Summer's Nightmare", crash-landing her ship in the Treehouse as they were about to go on vacation. She was also in littlemissfg's "Quest to find Raven" with many other OCs, in which the author would've claimed Ava for herself had Gamewizard not said anything. In Trying to tell you, Ava and Kweeb visited Nigel on Earth in human forms, asking if he would rejoin GKND, to which he refused. They also showed up during the dance. Ava and Kweeb appeared in Operation: DEATH-EGG, helping the KND Fleet against the Golden Death Egg Fleet. Upon doing so, Cad Bane recognizes her and mentions her name, catching Nolan's attention. In the one-shot "Size", Ava told Kweeb that she fell in love with him because he was so brave, even at his small size. In the one-shot "Size II", Ava greeted her future children as they came home from GKND training, hugging Makava and kissing Vweeb's head. In the one-shot "A New Friendship", Ava and Kweeb relaxed at the beach and met Kami, becoming quick friends. In Final Preparations, Ava, Kweeb, and Kami were ambushed downtown, and Ava battled Nolan York. Nolan eventually caught her and dragged her to Brotherhood HQ with the others. Ava was disgusted with Kweeb when he made himself Lehcar's slave and sacrificed everything he believed in, but he redeemed himself during the battle that took place in the base. In A Very KND Musical Ava auditioned for Cho Chang and kissed Runt of the Six Gum Gang so as to gain a southern accent to fulfill the role. '' '' In "Ava and Kweeb's Nightmares", Ava had a nightmare where Kweeb was pretending to love her to take over her home planet. When she awoke, Kweeb promised he would never do that, and Ava threatened him in case he did. Afterwards, Kweeb had a nightmare where Ava fell in love with Nigel and ate Kweeb, but Ava promised she would never do that, although Kweeb would be tasty. In the one-shot "Alien Mother's Day", Ava was bonding with her little son, Vweeb, playing Hide-and-seek, in which Vweeb beat her. Afterwards, the two went shopping for squid soup at Twinkly Marts. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Ava, Kami, and Kweeb follow a strange croc ship to Tiki Island, where they meet up with the Kong Family and get involved in a quest to rescue the Kongs' horde of bananas. During the Freedom Saga, after Kami gets hit by the Darkness Cannon and begins to show hate against her alien friends, Ava and Kweeb part ways with Kami for a bit, but later find her again and bring her to Cranky Kong for help. When it came time for the final showdown against King K. Rool, Ava and Kweeb were fused together into a Heartless by the Tiki Tong, but Kami was able to get them under control so they could finally finish the Tiki Tong. Relationships Nigel Uno Ava was Nigel's first friend since GKND and was his best alien friend there. In GALACSIA, she had to kiss him to learn his language, but in truth, she already did because she kissed his father years ago. Monty Uno Monty was also Ava's best friend 30 years ago, and she kissed him to learn his language and vice versa. She stuck by him all the way as well and was sad when Dimentia ordered her to forget him. Kweeb Kweeb was the only boy Ava fell in love with, despite his height. She fell in love with him because of his brave attitude, even though his enemies are much bigger than him. She finds his small size adorable and loves to toy around with him, to which he actually enjoys. Whenever Kweeb acts cocky, she toys around with him because of how much bigger she is in comparison, although Kweeb knows she's only kidding. Luvbi Ava and Luvbi have a bitter rivalry. Luvbi always found herself more pretty and lovable, to which Ava was annoyed by. Dib Membrane As the second partner, Ava hung around Dib almost as much as Nigel. She gave him the tour of the base while Nigel went to speak with Dimentia. Panther Caroso Panther seems to have a small crush on Ava, despite the major age difference, which Ava is disgusted by. He apparently knows her secret of being a spy. Dimentia Ava hates her leader with a strong passion. She loves to gossip with Nigel about her freaky face and dress-up. She also agrees with Nigel that Dimentia has good qualities for a leader, but is still a jerk. Red and Purple Ava strongly despises the two Tallest for what they did with her planet. She felt satisfied seeing them dragged to their doom by Rattlesnake Jake. Violet McCleary While Ava enjoyed fighting by her side during the Truth or Dare Showdown, she eventually hated her for always trying to swallow her "tasty looking" boyfriend, Kweeb. Kami Drilovsky Ava and Kweeb met Kami while they were at the beach. They became friends after a short talk. Ava thought she could teach Kami how to use swords later. Vweeb Ava is very close to her son, Vweeb. She finds him very adorable because of his small size, and loves to play with him. Vweeb reminds her a lot of her husband, and she says she prefers him over a taller son anyday. Appearance Ava wears a purple dress, a brown belt for her swords, has pure white skin, black sandals, black hair in a ponytail, purple eyes, and big long ears. Her bathing suit is a purple bikini. She bears a strong resemblance to Numbuh 10. Personality Ava is cheerful, sassy, and really cares about her friends. She proves to have strong love for her planet if she's willing to spy for Red and Purple to save it! Abilities Ava is skilled with broadswords, and rather good at piloting her ship, the Heart Star. She's very quick on her feet, and the lightweight of her swords helps her with quick dodging and attacking. When a ledge is too high, she is able to stick her swords in the wall and use them to jump up. She is also able to summon her swords back to her hands at will if she drops them, and she can use this power to toss her swords at enemies like boomerangs. Trivia Ava kissed Nigel/Monty to learn to speak English, however since the two were British, it's questionable why Ava didn't develope a British accent. Stories Operation: GALACSIA Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others A Summer's Nightmare (uncanon) Trying to tell you (uncanon) Monty's Galactic Days The Great Galactic Race Operation: DEATH-EGG Size Size II A New Friendship A Very KND Musical (uncanon) Final Preparations Legend of the Eight Firstborn Alien Mother's Day Category:Characters Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Aliens Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Operatives Category:GKND Kids Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures